


Facades on Both Sides

by Anonymous



Series: Lovers, Partners. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, to philza at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil comes across something interesting when he goes to visit Technoblade.(Set before the retirement arc.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Lovers, Partners. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057850
Comments: 13
Kudos: 721
Collections: Anonymous





	Facades on Both Sides

“Beloved, you shouldn’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself.”

A clattering sound made its way up into Technoblade’s base from the bunker.

Was that Technoblade speaking? Phil’s curiosity was piqued. He could recognise his own son’s voice easily, yet that simple phrase was so uncharacteristic of his eldest that it made him pause.

“Fine, what about this?”

He was talking to… Quackity?

His tone betrayed his worry, but was warm and endearing. “Please don’t.”

“Aw, love you too~” Quackity’s voice, because that was definitely Quackity, was teasing, lighthearted.

Silence followed.

This was interesting in of itself; Phil hadn’t known Techno to ever be at a loss for words, despite being the one to raise him. He always had a a response ready to go, ready to retaliate with carefully crafted comebacks that he had thought of on the spot. For the Technoblade to be rendered speechless…

Phil carefully inched down the ladder to the bunker below Techno’s base. Had neither of them heard the splash from above when he had entered the base? It didn’t appear so - both were talking so softly, so intimately to each other that Phil felt like he was intruding on something that he wasn’t meant to see or hear.

His feet softly hit the ground of the bunker. Neither of them turned to look at him.

They were facing away from the ladder, Quackity holding a pair of netherite boots in his hands - or more specifically - wearing them on his hands.

“I know you do.” A soft smile had plastered itself across Techno’s face, making Phil’s own heart want to burst with joy.

He knows that his eldest hadn’t been having that good of a time lately. No matter how much he claimed to not need anybody, Techno still yearned for some modicum of social interaction. To see his son so content - especially after the second war only two weeks ago - made him incredibly pleased and proud.

Quackity chuckled, shaking his arms. The boots clattered to the ground.

He reached for Techno and then- oh. Their lips crashed against each others’, Quackity’s arms wrapped around Techno’s shoulders and Techno’s own hands gripping his hips. From where he was, Phil could see them staring into each other’s eyes lovingly, wholly devoted to showing each other just how much they cared for each other. It reminded him, he realised suddenly, painfully, of himself and his wife before she… before she… No, he wasn’t going there today.

Phil had to interrupt, he couldn’t keep intruding, standing there as if he didn’t exist. “Um… Ahem.”

The couple broke apart swiftly, Technoblade moving to push Quackity behind him, drawing his sword in his other hand in a single, fluid motion.

He relaxed upon seeing Phil, recognising him as non-hostile, but his cheeks quickly turned the same colour as his hair. From what Phil could see of Quackity’s own face, hidden behind Techno’s body, it was equally flushed.

“This is a new development, Techno!” He went with teasing to break the tension in the room. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about you two!”

Techno brought both hands to his face and groaned.

Phil chuckled. “You know what this means? Open season for teasing you and Quackity.”

This was going to be fun. Especially since this was Techno’s first romantic partner that he’d ever heard of. Coming to this server might not all be mourning and rebuilding relationships. For a moment, he allowed himself a breather to think of what could be before Techno reminded him of the alliances that restricted their freedom.

“Please don’t tell the rest of the server.” Techno pleaded, Quackity nodding earnestly as he said it. “My status as an outcast would negatively impact Quackity’s own relationships with the residents of L’Manberg, which could prove to be detrimental to his own position.”

Phil’s smile dimmed. “Right.” That was why they hadn’t revealed it.

Interacting in the few short days immediately after the war would have been fine, which was when Phil had initially had a conversation with both Technoblade and Quackity, but now that L’Manberg was in the process of being rebuilt… Most of the citizens would not take kindly to one of their own having an affair with the anarchist that helped to cause massive destruction to their country.

“I understand.” Phil said, watching the tension bleed out of the couple’s bodies upon those words. “I won’t snitch. But I have to ask, how long has this been a thing for?”

“Since the day after you joined.”

“I see.” A recent development, then. Phil could deal with that. At least this hadn’t been something that they had actively hidden from him in that first conversation.

“Well… I’ll leave you two be, then,” he made to excuse himself, “I came here to keep you company, but it turns out that you have that covered.” And he was glad for that.

Turning back the ladder, he began to clamber back up it. “By the way, Techno,” he remarked right before he got out of view, “I approve!”

He could imagine the steam coming out of Techno’s ears. He got flustered pretty easily, even if he didn’t often show it, and being caught with his lover was definitely going to one of his more embarrassing moments. Quackity, who had been silent throughout their conversation, could be heard now, muttering a mile a minute to Technoblade frantically, who was likely still recuperating.

They made an excellent pair, Phil thought. Which was good - Technoblade would need someone to trust in the coming weeks. Everyone was struggling to recover from the losses in the war, and even as strong as he was, Technoblade was no different.

**Author's Note:**

> (14/12/20 - edited tags)
> 
> (11/02/21 - opened discord, locking fics)
> 
> (28/02/21 - opened discord, unlocking fics: fallen victim to genshin impact whoops)


End file.
